User talk:Pro-Lick
FYI I created some templates for saying hello to new users, and inviting them to nominate/vote for "Featured" articles, and warning new users against vanity and vandalism, here are the names: * "hello" saying hello to new people, directing them to helpful pages * "vote" directing the new people to the Features voting page * "warnv" (warning-vandal) * "care" when minor vanity is added to a page * "warnvtyp" for a new page that is completely vanitized and pwn'd. (BTW, there is a template called "pwn" for blocking vandals). Check them out and make whatever changes you see fit. ::Also, I tried to create another tag where I tried to use Bush's "Bring 'em on!" line, but the ;language is tortured, its called "beo" (bring 'em on). The inspiration for this tag was the Ann Coulter nomination. What if everyone agrees that she needs help. We should have a way for everyone to work on it to bring it up to the truthiness code. (btw, Truthiness Code would be a good idea for an article...). Right now I have the target category for the "welcome" template and "beo" as "Please Edit". Drop me a line with your thoughts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Adding pics to Labor Unions That is really cool of you to do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, Mr. WTEDDB. The quality core is there. May as well pull it up by its bootstraps so it can show off its union built Hummer. Nominating/Voting for "Featured Articles" Hey, don't know if you've heard but we now have a way for people to nominate and vote for articles to be "Featured" on the Main Page, Talk:Featured Articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:20, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Good Morning I am sure you heard (or saw) Dr. Colbert mention us last night on the show, so we have been very busy. I just logged on, so I haven't checked the logs to see if we got hit for the 1am repeat...thanks for all your reverts...I see you've been busy too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Aren't you an admin? I thought you were an admin...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:37, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :No. I didn't want to be accused of using my super-powers for taking naked baths with young christian boys in hot saunas. If you could use more admins, I'll email uno and demand immediate WMD access.--Pro-Lick 22:44, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::Needing admins is not the issue, I think you have earned admin status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:30, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, I just made you an admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:34, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::LOL, ok, I'll try to use it only for the good of our corporation. I'm very honored.--Pro-Lick 20:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Apparently I made a mistake, I was supposed to also make you a bureaucrat as well as a sysop, so now you are both!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 25 October 2006 (UTC) IP Blocks I did block IPs the other day, but I thought I was being careful. Weston is a good guy, he is just new and might not have known to post in the summary what kinds of edits he is making. It was my fault, and I apologized. i just hope we can put this behind us and work together as Americans to fight against the terrorists. Sorry if I blocked you, too. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::You've never blocked me. You do, however, have my full support to use whatever means necessary to fight the terrorists. Sometimes a wikialitist must be willing to put their life on the line. None of these pussy block and runners.--Pro-Lick 05:37, 14 October 2006 (UTC) You Sir, Have Been Awarded... (Truthiness Monkey award moved to User page) Congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:08, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Screen caps Nice screen caps. That's gonna be the thing that helps get this project looking good... and the better it looks, the more enthusiastic people are going to be.... a little aesthetic goes a long way. Good work! Cheers, Liberty 18:32, 5 August 2006 (PDT) :Thanks, but just grabbing from Wikipedia. Unless it's something Wikipedia, or someone on Wikipedia, explicitly claims rights to, we can bring anything over there over here. I do have screen caps I can add too, and will eventually. :If you're the site owner (admin/sysop), don't forget to delete all those "on wheels" articles and ban whoever is creating them. It's a troll that wanders from Wiki project to wiki project with a motivation about as well thought out as a papa bear segment. Wikipedia ::God I wish I were a sysop. Unfortunately, the only sysop there is believes that the best way to build this site is to not put any effort into preventing vandalism whatsoever. The theory goes that if there's no resistance, vandals will get bored. Trouble is, people with actual talent for satire and Wiki assembly (templates, pictures, all the good stuff) will quickly get tired of watching their work fall to shit, or seeing it have to share space with meaningless crap articles, and will leave. If there aren't admins willing to delete and rework crap and block vandals in the next 24 hours, I'm done with this. Hopefully we can get it on track. Liberty 00:37, 7 August 2006 (PDT) In this wiki, there is no such thing as meaninless crap articles, you guys just dont get it do you?Sultangris 01:29, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::It's worth a shot. Wikipedia continues to have vandal problems (I'm even one of the banned), so why not test it. As long as the sysop is willing to do a lot of reverting so the people with the talent don't get tired/frustrated. Or maybe one of the talented will have a solution. It's a free market here, right? ;)--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Ha, you got banned from Wikipedia? You seem to be humming along rather productively over here. What'd you do, vandalize Jimbo? (Or is it a touchy issue? :-o ) I do hope you're right. A completely lawless Wiki does seem like it could be pretty frustrating.... Liberty 01:25, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Irritating, not touchy. Via IRC chat, I met admins who had become irritated and were taking extended leaves. No vandalizing. More along the lines legal loopholes in Wiki-law and being vandalized by those that were actually trying to enforce wikiality. I used the same name here I used on Wikipedia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Pro-Lick--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Your edit to the Wikipedia article was excellent. - 81.179.69.230 03:09, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :Thank you. I've had extended experience there and found Colbert's analysis truthy in that eery satirical way. If you (or anyone) is an actual admin on Wikipedia, I could contribute there too. For now, I'm blocked and limited to Wiktionary.--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Gaycaps Great screencaps, been trying to pepper articles as I go along with some as well. Do you happen to know what episode that 'Transitive property of gayness was from? I missed that one, and need to find it on YouTube, looks brilliant. ComebackShane 01:20, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :11/30/05. I added 2. Lots more stuff worth capping on that episode.--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Satire? You guys satire nothing; even left to your own devices, the only things you say are regurgitated from the mouth of Stephen Colbert. You don't get to copy a good satirist and then claim you are one because of it. I don't think you guys understand that this site itself is the satire of wikipedia, not a site with articles that satire wikipedia. There's a fine, but very important, difference. Bruno 02:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) You make very good points, however i dont think these retards will ever get it...Sultangris 02:28, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, sorry, we don't get it. Maybe Uncyclopedia can provide you with the it-getters you need.--Pro-Lick 03:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) No, they're the same as you. Only, instead of just limiting articles based on comprehensiblity and the amount of people who understand them, you're also trying to limit it to Stephen Colbert related subjects. Bruno 03:26, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Whereas we are trying to turn this into something more then just a crappy rip-off of Uncyclopedia with Colbert overtones...Sultangris 03:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Why are you still here? We're all retarded. Sorry about that. Guess you'll have to figure out how to create your own encyclopedia and get all your friends and fans to help out. Have fun. I'm sure it will be easy for 2 people as smart as yourselves. I wish we could be as smart, but we're all gut.--Pro-Lick 03:53, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Why would we leave? Were doing exactly what the creator of this site wants, and if i might point out, we were not the ones who first complained. So if you dont like our style, Fuck off bitches.Sultangris 03:59, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :LOL. Us retards like to have someone to talk to. Thanks for staying.--Pro-Lick 04:03, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Why would we leave? All you're doing is editing our stuff, which is fine and in the spirit of the site, or marking it for deletion, which is fine, because it won't ever happen. To quote the admin, People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. So far, I haven't posted anything remotely similar to tubgirl, and I haven't broken any law. I just seem to be annoying you and Liberty. Bruno 04:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Bruno and Sultangris are dead on. Some people just don't get what the purpose of this site is. - 81.179.69.230 00:28, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Jimmy Wales Hello, Pro-Lick! I notice you turned my page on Jimmy Wales into a redirect to Wikipedia. This article is true and correct, although it is a "Truthiness" version of the truth tainted by the fact that I'm the screwed-over younger brother, and thus I hate the guy. Anyway, I switched it back to the Truthiness version. Please don't re-re-redirect. Thank you! User:Johnny.wales :Hi, Johnny. The problem is that it's more like something taken verbatim off of uncyclopedia. In fact, I think it was. You can link to that if you want via an external section, just don't copy it onto here. It's like an article resentful of Wales, not satirical. I'll try creating something that will make Jimmy wince and you grin. Or you can try again, but this is not uncyclopedia. This is reality as it exists or might realistically exist on The Colbert Report, within Colbert's gut.--Pro-Lick 20:25, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Sexual Freedom League Pro, I understand you initiated this article at WikiP -- Are you following the AfD? Tide was turned in its favor. doggies 03:31, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ummmm, since you didn't answer, I'm guessing you're not really interested, but both Paul Krassner and Margot St. James are looking into the situation. If the Wikipedia hall monitors piss them off, I might be able to coax them to write some first-person stuff for wikiality. doggies 10:06, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :I thought you were trolling. It doesn't ring any bells. If this is a NAMBLA type thing, maybe you need to look for a SouthParkapedia site.--Pro-Lick 10:30, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Not hardly. SFL was 60s counter-culture. Berkley campus, mostly. But I guess it wasn't you that authored it. I thought somebody said it was your sock. My mistake. doggies 19:39, 24 August 2006 (PDT) Iraqi Sand What was wrong with me reverting Iraqi Sand back to Weapons of Mass Destruction? That was the original topic until vandals moved it... --Paranoia 09:23, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Have you given up on me? Please tell me you haven't and are still loyal to my site. You were a great contributor and did a lot for the community. :I definitely haven't. To be honest, I'm simply trying to motivate some much needed change here with regard to page moving and anon editing. Limiting page moving to admins is essential. Stopping anon editing may be able to wait for a while yet. You also might want to consider that wikia offer. This site is getting way too slow.--Pro-Lick 09:35, 29 August 2006 (PDT) ::Well that's been done for a while. No more anon anything, moving pages is limited, and a few other changes. ;) :::It seems to be working well. Lot less of the hard to correct vandalism and the article count continues to grow even during a 2 week vacation for the journalist that changed the world. And I've been contributing, even helping with banal things like cleaning up articles so their truthiness shines while still adding new stuff. I shall continue. :P--Pro-Lick 15:41, 12 September 2006 (PDT) GoldCrayon? Did I miss something here? He doesn't have anything other than 2 contribs. :Maybe. His 2 contributions really amount to 1 vandalization of the Barry Manilow page. Click the diff on the user contributions page or for your convenience: GoldCrayon's contribution--Pro-Lick 19:58, 11 September 2006 (PDT) ::GoldCrayon has been banned for one month, warned that the next vandalism will result in permanent ban.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:24, 15 September 2006 (PDT) :::You are a kinder, gentler American.--Pro-Lick 08:54, 15 September 2006 (PDT) ::::I find it is easier to ban than delete, I just hope the people who are given this courtesy understand that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:09, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Dane Cook It isn't Comedy Central spamming anything. It is my take on the George Bush of comedians. Tahnk you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 12 September 2006 (PDT) Thank you for the award I love the smell of truthiness feces in the mid-to-late-afternoon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:39, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Google Bomb Thank you, that was much better than the stuff others have added on that page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:08, 24 September 2006 (PDT) :Applied your philosophy on that one. Rather than delete, I decided to let them have it and provide them some more background so that, hopefully, they won't continue to recklessly bombard us and other sites.--Pro-Lick 19:33, 24 September 2006 (PDT) ::I haven't been to colbertnation since I've become addicted to Wikiality. So, I would never have known about it. I just don't want to scare potential contributors with too much banning.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 24 September 2006 (PDT) GOP Tags Thank you for the note about the lack of truthiness in the new tags. I am working on making a trying to prevent the picture from being used for any other purpose than for it's original design.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:17, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Mark Foley pic Changed the pic to a more famous photograph of the esteemed child protector. I hope this meets with your approval.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :As long as it's not going to get somebody that doesn't get much face time confused with Foley. I know, most people already know what Foley looks like now. But if they see a photo that they have no clue about, they might actually think, maybe that's what he looked like once. Consider how seriously the ColbertNation board took the Breaking News about Colbert being on SNL. Maybe we can work Woodward in elsewhere. The face changing things seem too uncycylopedia at times. Going into t--Pro-Lick 01:09, 10 October 2006 (UTC)he land of just goofy nastiness, which tastes of resentment, which makes us appear like the assholes and lunatics.--Pro-Lick 23:34, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::But, but, if I can't be an asshole and lunatic online, where can I be an asshole and lunatic? HUH?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:51, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::: :) On somebody else's Internets tube online. There's no shortage of intersecting asshole-lunatic tubes. Be a Colbert type of asshole here, be a lunatic asshole someplace else.--Pro-Lick 01:09, 10 October 2006 (UTC)